


I'll Take Your Word For It

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable little Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr: imagine-loki, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is punished for something he didn't do. Loving Odin, Sweet Frigga, Adorable little Loki and one tiny bottom spanked. Cuddles follow!





	I'll Take Your Word For It

At eleven years old, Loki thought himself grown up enough to handle almost all of the magic his mother possessed. Wisely, The All Mother withheld many of the more dangerous spells from her small son’s repertoire for the sake of safety. He had groused a good deal at this and nearly pushed Frigga to the point of removing all of his powers. On this day Loki was confined to his bed chambers for the entire day as punishment for spiking the water in The Great Fountain with soap. The resulting foamy deluge ruined several ancient works of art and three people were treated for falling on their backsides in the soapy slickness of the marble floor!   
Loki lay on his stomach, nursing a sore bottom from the blistering spanking Odin had given him. He was forbidden to use his magic to heal his bottom and made to suffer the sting for the entire day. He vowed to himself never to use his magic for mischief again.   
His bed chamber door parted to reveal his mother, carrying a jar of salve. “Mamma!” He chirped, surprised. Frigga smiled at him with such love Loki could feel it in his soul. Despite the sting in his bottom he smiled at her approach.   
“Mamma has something to make it better my baby.” She cooed, sitting down next to him. She gently peeled his leggings down, revealing a very red and sore looking little bottom. Despite it’s angry colour, Frigga thought it the cutest little bottom in all nine realms. She opened the jar and began to apply the salve, ghosting her soft hand over the hot, stinging flesh. Loki flinched at first, then sighed and relaxed as his mother lovingly doctored his bottom. The salve worked immediately to reduce the sting and Loki smiled, his huge blue green eyes closing in relief.   
“Poor darling. Does it feel any better?” She asked.   
“Yes mamma.” Loki piped in his sweet little boy’s voice. She righted his little leggings and drew him into a warm hug, rocking him as she had when he was a baby. He gazed up at his mother with those enormous eyes and blinked, smiling sweetly. Frigga leaned down and kissed his soft little cheek.   
“Loki, mamma wants you to be careful using your magic.” She said softly, stroking his curls. “If you behave like a good boy mamma will teach you even more magic.” Loki smiled at this and hugged her neck.   
“I promise!” he chirped, brightening. “Can you teach me some now?” He asked, excited.   
“Very well but you are still being punished. You may not leave your room, understand?”   
“Yes mamma.” Loki replied, nodding. Frigga proceeded to show Loki a spell to make his toys come to life. Loki squealed with delight as his toy skiff sailed around the room! “Thank you mamma!” He cried, throwing his arms around her neck. Frigga held him for a moment, savouring his warmth and sweetness. She could feel his sweet breath on her shoulder and his soft little face pressed into her neck. Her heart swelled with love for her youngest child. She left, promising to check on him in a few hours. Loki nodded and thanked her again before she left. 

* * * *

Two days later, a guard came to Odin, breathless and distraught. “My Liege! Something is wrong with the skiffs! They fly on their own! Two have crashed into the wall and one chased one of my men and nearly ran over him!” Odin’s brows knit.   
“Am I a mechanic that you bring these problems to?” He asked dryly.   
“No my King.” The man answered, confused.   
“What does your mechanic say?” Odin prodded.   
“He says the vehicles are bewitched!” Odin bowed his head and scrubbed his face with his palm.   
“I will handle it. Return to your station.” Odin grumbled. “Bring my youngest son to me!” he boomed.   
Loki was sitting on the floor of the corridor, playing with his soldiers when a guard announced that his presence was requested. Loki thought in his innocence that it was to praise him for being a good boy for the past two days. He walked along cheerfully, smiling up at the guard, who reached down and tousled his hair affectionately, charmed by the boy’s cuteness. Loki walked up to the steps and stopped, bowing to his father. “Hello papa!” he said, smiling.   
Odin glowered at him, leaning forward. “Come up here my son.” He beckoned. Loki mounted the steps quickly and stood before his father smiling broadly. It began to thaw the icy brick of his father’s heart immediately. He reached down and lifted Loki onto his lap, spearing him with his one, steel blue eye. “Loki, did you use magic to move the skiffs today?” he asked.   
“You mean my toy skiffs?” Loki asked, his eyes huge and guileless.   
“No son. The big ones that papa uses.”   
“No papa. I’ve been playing in the palace all day.” He said sweetly.   
“Loki, I want you to tell me the truth my son. Papa’s skiffs were damaged today and people were very nearly injured.”   
“I didn’t do it papa!” The child said, his voice becoming edgy.   
Odin thought about this for a moment and picked the boy up, laying him over his lap. Loki squirmed and fussed, confused by what was happening. Odin removed his gauntlet and peeled his little leggings down as Loki pleaded with him.   
“Please papa! I didn’t do it!” Loki cried as Odin began to spank his wriggling little bottom. He began to cry as the sting mounted from the half-hearted spanking. Odin expression was grim and he was unsure at his core that he was doing the right thing. He smacked the soft cheeks until they were a bright pink and sore looking. When it was over he righted the boy’s legging carefully and picked the crying child up, holding him to his chest.   
Just then, the Royal Mechanic came into the Throne Room and saluted the King. “My Liege! We have found the problem. The skiffs were being steered by a signal from the gate mechanism.” Odin’s face fell. He dismissed the man and hugged Loki’s limp little body, rubbing his bottom gently.   
“Oh, my poor little boy!” He said, his voice unsteady. “Papa is so sorry! There there, papa has you safe my baby.” He rocked the crying child, feeling guilt as he never had in his life. “Guards! Fetch The All Mother immediately!” He roared. Loki flinched violently at the booming voice and Odin shushed him, cooing in his little ear. “Papa loves Loki. Such a good boy. I’m so sorry.” He prattled. Frigga stormed into the Throne Room and ran to them, her face tight.   
“What is this?” She demanded, spearing Odin with a malevolent glare.   
“I have unjustly spanked our son. Please use your magic to heal his poor little bottom.” Odin pleaded. Frigga stepped up and lay a gentle hand on the small backside and a wisp of green energy surrounded his sore cheeks, healing them. Loki’s cries slowed, then stopped. He lay with his head on his father’s massive shoulder, knuckling his eyes, his sweet little lips pouting. Frigga reached for him and Loki flew into her arms.   
“How did this happen?” Frigga asked tersely.   
“I didn’t believe him. The skiffs…I thought he used his magic on them… Oh I am an old fool!” He said, obviously feeling terrible.   
“Well. He’s alright now, right darling?” Frigga said brightly. Loki looked at his father in a way Odin had never seen. There was something different in the boy’s gaze that made him hurt inside. It was a look of distrust and fear. Odin reached out to stroke his hair and Loki withdrew, his eye wide.   
“Don’t hurt me!” He cried, gripping his mother’s neck like a small vice. Odin instantly knew that the fragile fabric of trust between this small child and he was damaged, possibly permanently. His heart shattered.   
“Loki!” Frigga scolded gently. “Papa won’t hurt you darling. He is very sorry for punishing you unjustly. He loves you baby.” Loki blinked up at her and then looked at his father sadly, a tear spilling from his eye. He reached out and Odin gathered him in his arms, gently cuddling him.   
“I am so sorry my son.” Odin said, his voice breaking. Loki hugged him and planted a sweet, soft little kiss on his father’s cheek. He scrubbed his face comically at the scratchy beard. Odin laughed and hugged him closer. “I will never doubt your word again my son.” The old god said. Loki sighed, relaxing on his chest. Odin peeled Loki’s legging down again, rubbing the soft little bottom gently. This huge hand which had caused so much pain was now imparting a level of comfort that left Loki so relaxed he was boneless. Odin cooed and rubbed Loki’s bottom, giving it an occasional gentle pat until he heard the sounds of the child’s breathing grow soft and light. He was sound asleep. The All Father gently righted his leggings and carried him off to bed for a nap. 

* * * * 

The next morning Loki was on the floor just outside the Throne Room, playing with his toys when Odin walked up and knelt beside him. “Hello my son.” He said, stroking his headful of curls.   
“Hello papa.” Loki replied, smiling sweetly.   
“What have we here?” Odin asked, picking a little skiff up. Loki’s little brows knit and he looked down.   
“A skiff.” The boy said meekly.   
“Well, it’s a fine craft. Why aren’t you playing with it?”   
“I…I don’t like them anymore.” Loki answered timidly. Odin felt a stab in his heart at this.   
“I see. Is it because I spanked you over them?” he asked.  
“I guess so.” Loki answered, looking up at his father with huge, sad eyes.   
“Well, I did not mean to put you off of them.” The elderly man began to fly the toy through the air, making fine buzzing noises to accompany it. Loki smiled, then giggled at the sight of it. Odin flew the toy right into Loki’s tummy, making crashing noises. He topped this off by tickling the boy’s ribs. Loki squirmed and giggled. He picked up the little skiff and began to fly it himself, imitating his father’s skiff sounds to a tee. Odin smiled warmly. Suddenly he picked Loki up and hoisted him aloft, running around in circles, making whooshing sounds as though Loki were the skiff! The child squealed with laughter and grinned madly, holding his arms out and pretending to be a skiff.   
Frigga watched from a distance, smiling warmly, knowing that her husband was indeed a good father and her son felt safe and loved.


End file.
